Típico fanfic Sonamy
by Helado De Oregano
Summary: Una historia que recorre innumerables escenarios de varios escritos Sonamy. ¡Parodia con el intento de hacer reír! M, por si las moscas.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Si, otro maldito fanfic de esta niña que trata de suicidarse con plastilina y que odia el color rosa (No, no es una referencia hacia Amy Rose ¬¬)... Necesito amigos...

Esto es una** PARODIA**, no se lo tomen personal, por favor. Es un vago intento de hacerlos reir :D

*_Chocolate_*- Narradora.

NT: Nota de la Autora.

Sonic The Hedgehog y todos sus personajes -excepto los OC- son de SEGA.

La historia es mia de mi :3

Trola...

* * *

-_Ultimamente he leído muchos fanfics de Sonic The Hedgehog, y no me dejaran mentir, unos estan excelentes, y otros... No. Simplemente no puedo terminarlos. He aquí una parodia recopilando innumerables historias._-

_Sonic The Hedgehog se encontraba en Mobius donde comia chilli dogs como si no hubiera un mañana. En eso se acerca Tails._

-¡Rápido Sonic, hay que salvar a Mobius de las garras de Eggman!- _Tails agitaba los brazos._

_Sonic se atraganto._ -¿¡Tan pronto!?

-¡Al parecer tienen a Amy!

-¡Vamos entonces, por que como todos los lectores sabran, he desarrollado en 0.12 segundos un enfermizo pero tierno amor hacia Amy!- _Sonic se paro heroicamente._

-¡Teletransportemonos, Sonic!- _Tails saco algo que parecia un vibrador... err, un palo rosa y fueron directamente transportados hacia la base de Eggman, puesto que la autora es una floja y la lectora/or quiere pasar a la parte de accion directamente_.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hola, hola, putillas!- _Saludo cariñosamente el dr. Eggman, hacia los dos animales piojosos._-¡Gracias a la estupidez de los personajes, he podido cazarlos como si fueran...! Esto... ¡Me he quedado sin lineas! ¡Maldita produccion de 30 dólares!

-Aqui dice como tortugas, señor...- _Un asistente se acerco susurrandole al oido._

-¡No importa, el punto es que esta historia va tomar un giro inesperado, por que he abierto un portal que girara en cada escenario! ¡Muahahahaha!

-¡Soy un tsundere acosador que jamás podra confesarse hacia el amor de su vida!- _grito Knuckles._

-¡A mi me pondran como una puta interesada en lo material y alguien sarcastica!- _Rouge lloro_- ¡No es cierto, me gusta leer, y no se si Santa es real o no!

-¡Estoy un extraño triangulo amoroso! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Shadow le gustaba! ¡AJHWQSDSA!- _Amy tuvo un breve ataque de pánico._

-¡Ahora, procedere a llevarlo por distintas escenas mierdosas!- _El huevo presiono un botón rojo._

_Lo siguiente que pasa es donde estan en un salón de clases. Todos los piojosos animales estan hablando con sus respectivos amigos._

-¿So-sonic...? ¿Dónde... estamos?- _pregunto Tails, temblando._

-Ni idea... Lo único que se es que estoy profuuuundamente enamorado de Amy... Y que tengo un uniforme escolar japonés- _El erizo se miro las mangas... no, no los dibujos japoneses...las de las muñecas, no, las Barbies no ¡El punto es que se miro el uniforme y ya!_

-¡Hola alumnosss! ¡Soy su nueva maestra, Vainilla! ¡He sobornado al director con pasteles y drogas... digo, aspirinas, para que me dejara ser su profesora!- _Vainilla sonrio, entrando por la ventana del aula._

-Eh...Vainilla...- _El zorro levanto su brazo._

-¿Qué pasa querido?

-¿Y la otra profe?

- ¡SUSPENDIDO!- _La coneja le grito al pobre Tails._

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- _El zorro, indignado se levanto de su asiento._

-¡NO DIJISTE SEÑORITA!

-¡DEMONIOS!

-¿¡AHORA, QUIÉN QUIERE SER EL PRÓXIMO AL QUE LE PARTA EL HOCICO!?

-Err, yo... Srita. Vainilla- _Levanto la mano un aterrado Silver. _-¿Qué le paso a la otra profesora?

-La mande a dormir...

-...

-...

-...

-¡Empezaremos con las presentaciones entonces!- _Vainilla sonrio y señalo la primera fila de su izquierda, como todo buen maestro mierdero. (NT: Si, tengo unos buenos traumas con eso. Una discúlpa.)_

- Soy Amy Rose... Supongo que eso ya lo sabe... Señorita.

-Si, si ¿Tus gustos?

- Eh, acosar a Sonic, masturbarme al ver a Sonic, espiar a Sonic mientras se ducha... Pero eso ya es agua pasada, gracias a esta historia mal redactada.

-¿Disgustos?

-Eh... Mmmm... No sé... El arroz coreano (?)

-¿Peso?

-Este... 50 kg.

-¿Tipo de sangre?

-J positivo.

-¿Télefono?

-000000000011111122222

-¿Cuenta bancaria?

-No tengo.

-¿Una hamburguesa?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Que si quieres una hamburguesa?

-Ya comí.

-Bien... Ahora tú, niñita ardilla.

-Soy Sally Zorracorn, la personaje más odiada por parte de fangirls.

-¿Gustos?

-Heterosexual.

-No pendeja, tus gustos, de actividades y esas cosas- _Las 8:30 a.m y Sally ya se estaba comportando como toda una zorra... Vaya desperdicio de tiempo de la autora en escribir esta mierda._

-Pues joder a las lectoras...

-¿Disgustos?

-La abstinencia.

-¿Peso?

-50 kg. Ni más ni menos.

-Ajá, ¿Tipo de sangre?

-P negativo

-¿Teléfono?

-111222333444555.

-¿Cuenta bancaria?

-Ninguna.

-Puedes sentarte.

-¿Y mi hamburguesa?

-Se acabaron.

-¿Y por qué le ofreció una a Amy?

-Por que eres una zorra.- Cream respondio por su madre.

-Tsssss...

_Así hasta recorrer TODO el puto salón de 53 alumnos. AL FIN sono la campana y todos los animales salieron de sus lugares._

-Oye Sonic, ¿Podrías acompañarme hacia ese solitario árbol de cerezo que esta únicamente ahí por que a la autora se le hincho un ovario... perdón, que esta convenientemente ahí para las confesiones de chicas putas?-_ Sally Zorracorn le dijo a Sonic, quien se estaba sacando un moco._

-¡Claro!- _El erizo se levanto_- ¿Tienes comida? Olvide la mía.

-Solo sigueme, idiota.

A_my solo rodo los ojos. Inesperadamente la obseción de tener a su lado por siempre y para siempre a Sonic se había esfumado repentinamente. Solo se concentraba en comerse esa dona que tenía enfrente de sus ojos._

-¡CUIDADO!- _Alguien grito y derribo a Amy con un golpe fuerte y seco. La chica solo abrio los ojos. Vio que un erizo negro con vetas rojas, blablabla, muy fuerte, blablabla, con ojos rojos (¿Supongo que ya sabran quien es?)_

-¿Estas bien?- _Shadow se incorporo y le ofrecio la mano a Amy para que esta se levantara._

-Si, estoy bien.

-"Al pareser el golpe qe me e dado a probocado (Y aquí estan las faltas de ortografía) mi henamoramiento de la veya erisa roza"- penzo para zus adentroz Shadow.

-¿¡Amy, eztaz vien!?- korrio el eriso asulado

-Zii, estoi vien... Pero ya ban a empesar laz clazes! Bamonos!

*La campana sono estrepitosamente (Feel like a sir)"*

-Vámonos pues...

Sonic y Shadow la seguian atrás de ella, contemplando como sus puas rosas se movian con el viento...

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, felicidades. Por poco borraba la historia de lo horrible que sonaba. Es una parodia, recuerden ;)

He escrito este fanfic escuchando la canción de Insan3Lik3-The Other Day [Monstercat Release]. Muy buena para aquellos que gozan la electronica.

Adiu!


	2. Chapter 2

Mucha gente me ha preguntado (Solo 3 personas) si voy a hacer una continuacion... Pues esta es la parte DOS asi que es lo más probable que no... Mentira, hay que ser muy idiota para creerte esto...

*_Chocolate_*- Narradora.

Sonic The Hedgehog y sus personajes -excepto los OC- son de SEGA.

¡Empezemos!

* * *

_Amy Rose caminaba por los pasillos de Sakura Gakuen (Vaya nombre original, putos japoneses y sus nombres de escuelas) con Shadow y Sonic atras. (No, no estan haciendo eso a Amy.)_

_Sentía como la brisa de primavera rosaba su cuello. Cerro los ojos y penso lo genial que seria tener un trio con Kotonoha y Sekai. Si, Amy Rose era una psicopáta de primera._

-¡Ay!- _Se estampo con un erizo. Este le ofrecio una mano para que se levantara._

-¿Estás bien?- _La chica agarro la mano y lo miro a los ojos. Estos eran de un color violeta. Shadow y Sonic veían como zorras envidiosas, en vez de (Claro esta) ayudar a Amy._

-S-si. No fue nada... ¿Eres nuevo?- _Vaya presentacion más patética._

_El erizo tenia ojos color violeta, se parecía mucho a Sonic a diferencia que su color de piel era gris._

-Si. Yo soy Verga, Verga The Hedgehog. Un personaje que en su reputisíma vida han escuchado las lectoras.- _Le guiño un ojo a la eriza._

-"Hmp. Lo que necesitabamos. Una copia barata del Faker. ¿Cómo se llamara ahora? ¿Double Faker? Por que definitivamente no se lo dire en español, eso es de putos. Y de malos dobladores."- _Shadow penso. No se había dado cuenta que Amy, Sonic y Merga habían entrado a la clase._

-¡Abran perras!- _Golpeó la puerta, pero Vainilla se hizo oídos sordos._

- Ahora, ignoremos a Shadow_- Saco una pistola por la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta y le disparo al erizo negro._

-¡Zorra! ¡Me has dado en los ovarios!- _Se escucho como Shadow caía al suelo_- ¡Argh! ¡Me cago en ti y en toda tu puta familia!- _Vainilla saco otra vez la pistola y disparo._- ¡Nooo! ¡Mi matriz! ¡Qué dolor!

-Espera...- _Tails se sobresalto_- ¿Shadow tiene vagina?

-Así parece- _Cream se tallo los ojos_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Srita. Vainilla?

-¡Han llegado nuevos estudiantes!

-¿Pero no nos habíamos presentado ya al principio del fic?- Blaze pregunto a la maestra.

-¡Asi es, gatita! Pero la autora es muy floja y fue directo a la accion- _Vainilla suspiro. Esta historia se le esta yendo de las manos.- _Bueno, empezemos, que ya son las 10:00 a.m y se supone que en 2 horas salen. Tú, el gris.

_Verga subio lentamente a la tarima de madera. _

-Soy Verga, Verga The Hedgehohg, aun que algunos ya lo saben- _Le guiño el ojo a Amy, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara e hizo que Sonic lo fulminara con la mirada_- Me gusta el maíz y lo que no gusta es el jarabe de maíz.

-¿Es lo único que tienes en la cabeza?- _Pregunto Knuckles._

-Aja- _Verga saco una mazorca enorme y empezo a comerla._

-El que sigue.- _Vainilla saco un libro porno y se sento en el fondo._

-Soy Candara The Fox, y se supone que estoy aquí para llenar el vacio de Tails que le dejo Cosmo.- _Sonrio al recordar la muerte de la anteriormente nombrada._

_Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío. A excepción de Vainilla quien se estaba masturb... Que diga, rascandose con su libro para "niños grandes"._

_Candera era una zorra (LOL) de color café rojizo, con unos ojos aguamarina. No es necesario decir que vestía por que iba con el típico uniforme japonés._

-¿Por qué tienes nombre de fuente de Word?- _Sally levanto el brazo._

- Eso no te incumbe, puta.

_Silver levanto la mano._

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tienes nombre de fuente de Word?-

-Porque la autora se le acabo la imaginacion y se fue hacia los nombres de fuente. Creeme, el que viene es peor.- _Dicho esto se bajo de la tarima (o base) de madera y se fue a su lugar._

-¡Ah, si! ¡Llévame al cielo Sasuke y Naruto! ¡Salpica a Naruto con tus fluidos!- _Vainilla grito, excitada. Después (De salpicar al del frente) se aliso la falda y se incorporo en su asiento, el cual estaba atras de Espio. El reptil no podra dormir en dos semanas._

-Eh, el que sigue.

-Soy Segoe The Hedgehog, me gusta el helado de menta y lo que odio es el perro que ladra a cada rato al lado de mi casa.

-Uggghh- _Shadow entro arrastrandose, moribundo_- T-trata de dispararle... A-asi se calmara.

-¿No le hare daño?- _Segoe respondio inocentemente._

-S-se morira, idiota...- _Shadow cayo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Amy se paro de su lugar y cargo a Shadow._

-¡Amy! ¡Espera, te saltaras la clase de "Cómo ser una perra insoportable"!- _Sonic se levanto._

-¡Esta celosa por que yo pase con 10 esa materia!- _Se levanto Knuckles de su lugar._

-¡ME VALE PITO QUIÉN ES UNA PERRA INSOPORTABLE, AUN QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUE KNUCKLES ES UNA!- _GRITO HISTÉRICA... ups... Grito histéricamente Amy._

_El equidna, satisfecho, se sento en su lugar. ¡Oh~, si Rouge estuviera en este capítulo estaría muy orgullosa de Knux!_

-¡Me largo!- _Amy rodo los ojos y cerro la puerta. Tendría que usar una camilla para llevar al moribundo Shadow pero se propuso llevarlo._

_Al llegar a la enfermería lo tumbo sobre la cama cual saco de papas. Una enfermera llego con gasas, pinzas y anestecia._

-Yo tratare al señor Shadow.- _Sonrio la enfermera al ver a la chiquilla- _¿Qué le paso?

-La profesora Vainilla le disparo.

-Algo muy recurrente.

-¿Tratan muchos así?

-Tuviste que ver al maestro Vector, llego con un corazón hecho de disparos de balas en la barriga.

-¿Lo hizo Vainilla?

-Al parecer esa fue su manera de decir sí a una cena que le había invitado.

-Hala...

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ YA SE ACABO FREE!? ¡YO ESTABA ESPERANDO UN PUTO BESO!  
¿¡12 CAPÍTULOS!? ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡ME CAGO EN TI RIN MATSUOKA! ¡LO TENIAS ABAJO DE TI! ¡PUTA MADRE!- _Se escucho gritar al director (NT: Yo tambien reaccione de esa manera T_T)_

-¿Qué fue eso?- _Rose temblo._

-Es el director... ¿¡CÓMO, YA ACABO!?- _La enfermara le grito al director._

-¡INCREÍBLE! ¿¡VERDAD!?- _El directo se asomo a la enfermería._

-¡OH HELL NO! ¡ESE ANIME NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE NARUTO SE ACABE!

-¡VAMOS A MANIFESTAR NUESTRO ENOJO HACIENDO UNA PROTESTA EN LOS ESTUDIOS!

-¡VÁMONOS AHORA!- _El director y la enfermera salieron molestos del colegio._

-Ugggnnn- _Shadow se desperto_.- ¿Q-qué hago aquí?

-Te dispararon, pero no te preocupes, soy médico cirujano y puedes confesarte hacia a mi mientras trato tus heridas como si fueran raspaduras de tu rodilla.- _La eriza saco el botiquin y empezo a trabajar._

-A-amy, me gustas...

_*¡Griten, fans del ShadAmy!*_

-Lo se, siempre lo supe...- _La eriza se detuvo. Suspiro.- _Pero no se si sea correcto empezar con esto...

-¿Qué tiene Faker que no tenga yo?- _Shadow se acerco al rostro de Amy._

-¡SHADOW!- _Sonic interrumpio pateando la puerta.- _¿¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI AMY!?

-¡¿TÚ AMY?!- _El erizo negro se levanto bruscamente y se empezo a golpear con el erizo azul._

¡SHUUUUUGGGGG! (_Efectos de mierda, lo se..._)

_Se abrio un portal._

-¡Nuestra oportunidad_!- Tails aparecio de la nada_. - ¡Sonic! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

_Al ver que se estaban peleando, Tails estiro la mano y saco a Sonic. Lo avento al portal y después dirigio su mirada a Shadow._

-Disfruta tu premio- _Miro a Amy y salto._

_Asi como aparecio el portal, se fue..._

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¡He aquí un episodio de esta jodida historia~!

*_Chocolate_*- Narradora.

-"Chocolate"- Pensamiento.

NT: Nota de la Autora.

**Enjoy ****;)**

* * *

_Tails pestañeo, adolorido. Se levanto y volteo a los dos lados. Estaban en un pueblito chiquito, pero a la lejos se podía ver un gran castillo. Se rasco la cabeza un tanto extrañado y se dispuso a revisar si Sonic se encontraba bien. Pero por más que buscara, no lo encontro. El zorro se empezaba a asustar, y sin él no podía avanzar._

-"¿Qué hago ahora?"- _El zorro alcanzo a observar una pequeña casita. Se acerco temeroso._

-B-buenas tardes- _Tails toco a la puerta._

_Una señora un poco mas alta que el, con un vestido de época pero de campesina._

-¡Oh mi Lord!- _La señora se hinca_- ¡Usted dijo que pasaría por mis hijas en un mes!

-¿Pero qué dice?- _Tails se asusto_- ¡Yo... no!

-¡AMY! ¡CANDARA!- _Grito la señora. Dos chicas (¿Animales? No sé como decirlo) salieron con sus ojos acuosos._

-El Lord viene por ustedes, deben ser fuertes, no importa lo que pase_!- La señora les dijo a sus hijas._

-Si, madre.- _Entraron por sus maletas y la señora cerro la puerta._

-Vamónos, Lord- _Dijo Amy, un poco molesta por que Tails seguía parado como idiota, frente a la puerta de su ex-casa._

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah, si! Ya, ya, ya...- _El zorro había tenido un "ligero retraso" mental._

_Candara se acerco "inconcientemente" al pecho de Tails, este, como siempre, estaba pensando en donde guardaba Sonic sus rings._

-Lord, tengo frío. ¿Podría usted abrazarme?- _La zorra (LOL) se aferro al ojiazul, pero este había desaparecido, haciendo que Candara se cayera._

-¿Estás bien Candara?- _Amy se agacho para levantar a su hermana_.- ¿A dónde fue Lord Miles?

_Tails estaba en la copa de un árbol, gritando el nombre de su amado... pérdon, varonil amigo, Sonic. Todos los pueblerinos corrían despaboridos, preguntandose que carajos le había pasado a la mano derecha de su princípe. No, no la que usa en sus noches de soledad... _

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios esta usted haciendo ahí?!- _Grito Amy._

-¡Busco a Sonic The Hedgehog!- _Le contesto._

_Amy se puso los dedos en la sien. ¿Cómo era posible que, el Lord de toda su santísima Spagonia (NT: No tengo creatividad suficiente para un nombre al pueblo), gritase el nombre del princípe Sonic? Como si no le hubiera bastado el orgasmo de su hermana al saber que el mismisímo Lord de Spagonia, iba a escoltarlas hacia lo que se convertiría en su nueva morada. Vaya mundo._

_Todo eso por que su madre y sus amigas se habían ido de put... ejem, de festejo, en la plaza de Spagonia, y en todo ese ambiente, pensaron que era una buena idea quitarse la ropa en la cena de aliaza del reino vecino con Spagonia. Su madre, tan responsable como siempre, dijo que las iba a acompañar nada más. Pero asi funciona la justicia en Spagonia. Y en México._

_La eriza suspiro y dirigio su mirada hacia el castillo. Lo que le espera al pobre princípe Sonic._

-.-.-.-.-

_Sonic abrio sus parpádos pesadamente. Lo único que recordaba era que estaba en un colegio mierdoso. Y que había una mancha rosada, pero simplemente no podía reconocerla._

-¡Bueeeeenos días~!- _canturreo Segoe _-¡Déspiertese, amo!- _La irritante voz de este perforaba los tímpanos del erizo azul._

-Arghh, cállate.- _Sonic se tapo con las cobijas de su cama tamaño XXXLLL, con una capacidad para poder acostar a los infinitos OC del universo Sonic (NT: Sin ánimo de ofender)_

-¡Ohhh~ mi dulce príncipe! ¡Tiene tantas tareas que hacer hoy! ¡Lo acompañare, no se preocupe!- _Segoe bailaba alegremente._

-Hoy toca literatura ¿No es así?- _El erizo se levanto de su cama y se rasco el trasero._

-Asi es, mi señor~

-Voy a bañarme y bajo.

-¿No quiere que le bañe yo, señor?- _Segoe pregunto inocentemente._

-NO.- _Dicho esto, Sonic cerro el baño, dando un portazo._

-¡Jamás cambia!- _Segoe sonrio._

-¡SEGOE!- _Gritaban su nombre las cocineras._

-¡Voy deprisa, milady!- _Respondio alegremente._

_Mientras tanto, Sonic se secaba las puas, pensando que su vida no podía ser más monotóna de lo que ya era. El princípe se sento en una silla que estaba enfrente de una mesa blanca de márfil. _

_Se dio cuenta que en esta, había una carta doblada, con el escudo de reino vecino. La doblo y la leyo rápidamente. (¿Listos para las faltas de ortografía?)_

* * *

_**Kerido Rei y Reyna Jegjog: **_

_**Emos haceptao buestra hinbitazion hazia su onorable festego del matrimonio d el prinsipe Jegjog y la prinzesa Sorracorn. Tendremoz el marabiñozo guzto de prezentarnoz el dya hocho de agozto de mil kinientoz, doz mecez antez de la voda de buestro prinsipe. Oz beremos aya kon muchizimo busto... k dija, gusto.**_

_**Atentamente...**_

_**Rei y Reyna Acorn.**_

* * *

-¡Su puta madre!- _grito el erizo furioso_- ¡Ni siquiera me han dicho lo de la boda!- _dijo Sonic para si mismo._ _O tal vez lo habían dicho, pero el estaba concentrado en más cosas como comerse los piojos de su cabeza o sacarse los mocos._

-¡Buenos días, su majestad!- _Entro alegremente Cream, la hija de la cocinera principal del castillo._-¡Vengo a traerle su desayuno!

_La conejita puso el plato de comida en la mesa del erizo, se aliso el vestido y le sonrio a Sonic._

-Cream, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me traigas el desayuno?- _Dijo Sonic un tanto molesto._

-Oh, en realidad prefiero estar aquí que con mi madre. Tiene una crisis nerviosa por lo del banquete principal y justamente hay una espada en el baño.- _La pequeña temblo por recordar a Vainilla al cortar un pollo (Todavía vivo) con un hacha._

-Mmmm... ¡Esta bueno!- _Sonic lamio el plato_.- Dale gracias a Vainilla de mi parte.- El erizo salio de su habitacion.

_Cream se quedo ahi por un buen rato. Después de asegurar la puerta, se dispuso a instalar una BOMBA debajo de la cama de Sonic. Solo necesitaba que las nuevas sirvientas llegasen y su plan estaría completado._

-¡MUAHAHAHAHA!- _La chiquilla rio estrepitosamente_.- ¡Procedere a explicar mi maquiavelíco plan, para no confundir a las lectoras!

_Cream se aclaro la garganta y saco un pergamino enorme._

-Esta historia empieza con una coneja drogada y un rey, tambien drogado. La coneja trabaja de cocinera y un día recogio champiñones, pero la muy pendeja, no se dio cuenta que eran alucigenos, y los metio en la puta sopa. La reina, quien había crecido junto a la cocinera, era muy amiga de ella y le ofrecio sentarse con ellos a comer en el gran banquete. Una importante cena donde el reino de Spagonia, Apotos, Mazuri y Chun Nan, se reunían en una elegante cena.

Cada reino llevaba su rey, su reina, su primer ministro, sus caballeros más importantes (14, minímo) y, a veces, sus princípes y/o princesas.

Sirvieron la sopa, y... ya saben que paso. (¡ORGÍA MASIVA ENTRE TODOS!)

De esa noche, salio Cream. Avergonzada y asustada, Vainilla fue con el rey y este le dijo, que, si su hijo Sonic (De ese entonces 9 años) fallecia a los 17, máximo, Cream podía tomar el trono. Dejar el estatus de simple empleada. La gente que la humillo, la tendría bajo sus pies. Despertaría bajo un gran dosel, a las 2 de la tarde, en vez de las 2 de la mañana. Desde ese día, prometio cuidar a su hija y entrenarla para matar al princípe Sonic.- _Cream cerro el pergamino con un aura obscura._

-Nadie, pero NADIE se va entrometer en mi camino- _La chiquilla saco una pizarra y se puso unos lentes._- Ahora, querida lectora, explicare este organizado y minucioso plan. Ejem...

Este plan es el de contingencia, si es que los demás planes no salen como yo espero.

El princípe Sonic se enamorara profundamente de la Srita. Amy. Antes de la boda, se acostaran y ¡BAAM! ¡Explotara la cama! ¡Y disparare 2 pájaros de un tiro, por que, además de matarlos a los dos, los dejare en una posicion muy incomoda para los reyes! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Cream ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no grites en la habitacíon de mi muy bien amadado princípe Sonic?- _Segoe aparecio de la nada._- Ahora, ve a destapar el inodoro del Rey.

-¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Pero si apenas es martes!

-Shh, cállate y ve. AHORA- _Segoe le ordeno a Cream_- No tenemos idea donde esta el tapacaños, asi que tendras que usar los guantes de goma.

-Jmmmnnn...- Refunfuño la coneja.

_Después de haberse ido, Segoe saco el tapacaños del carrito del servicio y empezo a dar golpesitos a la silla._

_Necesitaba parar el plan de la coneja. De una manera u otra._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Perdón si es demasiado corto, pero, joder, es domingo y no he hecho los deberes :S**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento por no haber publicado capítulo, pero es que me dio una pereza que no se quita ni viendo porno de tortugas... ¿Qué?

Bueno, no importa. Gracias a todas esas personas que han visto y seguido esta historia. Un abrazo :)

*_Chocolate_*- Narradora

-"Chocolate"- Pensamiento del personaje.

NT: Nota de la Autora.

**Sonic The Hedgehog y todos sus personajes- excepto los OC - son de SEGA.**

**Este episodio contiene algunas vagas referencias a temas que no vienen al caso. He dejado las notas hasta al último :3**

¡Comencemos!

* * *

_Después de limpiar la mierda real del trono real, Cream esperaba impacientemente la llegada de las criadas. Todo parecía empezar con el pie derecho y nada podía salir mal... _

_Según ella._

-But there´s one sound, that no one knows... What does the fox said?- _La chica cantaba animadamente mientras se lavaba las manos._- **Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! (=)**

-Cream, te necesitan en el recibidor- _Una de las criadas, Tikal, le dijo a Cream._- Dicen que es algo muy importante.

_Cream sintio que tenía un orgasmo ahí adentro. Maldita sea la autora y sus descripciones demasiado grafícas._

_La coneja corrio tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Era el día en que lo pagarían. El día en que se arrodillaran..._

-¿Qué desea, Reina mia?- _La pequeña hizo una reverencia educadamente._

-Cream, ya te dije que eres como la hija que jamás tuve, hablame como si fuera tu tía_.- Aleena sonrio._

-Si ustedes lo desea... ¿Pues que coño quieres, puta cuarentona?- _Cream le dijo._

Aleena se sobresalto. ¿Desde cuando la conejita había tenido pelaje en sus orejas?

-¡Mi señora, ya llegaron las criadas!- _Segoe anuncio._

_Cream sonrio a la madre de Sonic, pero esta no supo por que sonreia tan aterradoramente._

_Las chicas llegaron tímidamente. Cream se relamio los labios. Segoe asesino con la mirada a Amy. NADIE iba a hacerse cargo de Sonic, a excepcion de el._

-Ustedes han de ser las Rose, ¿No es así?- _La Reina les llamo. Estas se ruborizaron._

-Asi es, su alteza. Venimos a pagar la deuda de nuestra madre.- _Comento Candara, avergonzada._

-Bueno, Cream, llevalas a la habitacion y después guialas en el castillo.- _Dicho esto la reina se levanto de su lugar y se fue a la biblioteca._

-Siganme, señoritas.- _Dijo Cream con un toque de maldad. Puta, le estaba llendo de viento en popa. Su plan iba mucho mejor de lo planeado..._

-Ummm, disculpa señorita...- _Pregunto Candara._

-Cream.- _Le respondio amablemente._

-Señorita Cream, ¿Cuándo empezaremos nuestros labores?

-Mañana, a las 5:00 a.m

-Mmmnnn... ¿Y no sabra usted a que hora se levanta Lord Prower?

-No jodas, Candara- _La regaño Amy. Ya estaba hasta los ovarios que su hermana siguiera a Miles como si fuera su mascota._

-No hay problema.- _Sonrio la coneja. Bueno, ya sabia (de sobra) que la zorra era una facílona de primera, lo díficil estaba con Amy._

-.-.-.-.-

_Sonic cerraba los ojos con pesadez. Había sido un largo día metido entre libros, y sinceramente, no quería correr. A menos de que algo extraodinario pasara. Algo como las referencias vulgares de _**PewDiePie (-)**._O de _**Adam (#)**,_el chico ese de Teens React To... de TheFineBrothers. O de Hetalia..._

_¡La autora se desvia!_

_Sonic se quedo profundamente dormido, apoyado en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba descanzando. Y le cayo una araña radioactiva. ¡Y se volvio Sonic, El Erizo Araña! _

_Mentira. Nada de eso paso. La autora esta escribiendo esto a las 4:35 de la mañana._

_Cerro los ojos y el susurro de las hojas lo arruyaron._

_Soño que estaba en frente de una eriza rosa. Le parecio extraño que estuvieran los dos solos ahí, mirandose uno al otro. La eriza abrio la boca para decir algo, pero sintio que lo jalaban._

-¡SONIC, DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- _Tails lo sacudía fuertemente._

-¡AGHT, ADAM, BESAME!- _GRITO EL ERIZO._

-¡YA LLEGUE!- _TAILS LO SACUDIO._

-¡SI, YA ME DI CUENTA!- _GRITO EN RESPUESTA._

-¡¿POR QUE ESTAMOS GRITANDO?!- _EL ZORRO AGITABA LAS MANOS FRENETICAMENTE._

-¡NI UNA PUTA IDEA!-

_(Al parecer, la autora quiere sacar a relucir, el molesto punto donde los demás escritores les importa una mierda si escriben en mayúscula)_

-¡Príncipe Sonic! ¡Lo he buscado por todas partes~!- _Segoe agítaba las manos hacia su amo._- ¡Ya llego su prometida!

-Mierda.- _Sonic tosío "inocentemente"_

-¡Vamos en un minuto!- _Tails grito_- Sonic, necesito hablarte de algo. Muy. IMPORTANTE.

-¡No me hare cargo del bebé!- _Sonic se aferraba al tronco de árbol._

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas embarazado, verdad?

-N-no, yo quería hablarte de...

-¡Pero si termine afuera de ti! _(Aquí, la lectora puede malpensar lo que quiera, oh lalala~)_

-¡SONIC! ¡Jamás tuvimos sexo!- _Le grito impacientemente el zorro._

-"No cuando estas sobrio"- _penso el erizo azul._

-Escucha: Estamos en un complicado túnel de espacio-tiempo. La realidad en la que estamos es confusa. Al parecer estamos en la edad media. El ultimo escenario donde estabamos nosotros era en una escuela americana-japonesa. ¿Entendiste?

-Al parecer, si_.- Sonic se rasco la cabeza, un tanto confuso._

-Perfecto. Hay que... Espera. ¿Lo entendiste?

-No soy tan idiota como esperabas Tails.

-Hmn... Tal vez el túnel te modifico un poco. Espero que no haya hecho nada malo en mi.- _Tails se rascaba la barbilla._

-¡Sonic y Tails, pequeñas florecillas de la primavera~! ¡No hagas esperar a tu detestable esposa~!- _Segoe grito._

-¡Ya vamos!- _Grito el azulado._

-¿Tu esposa?- _Se bufó Tails._

-Cállate. A ti te persigue una zorra (LOLOLOLOL) estúpida. No jodas.

_Llegaron al pie de la entrada. Ahí estaba Sally Zorracorn, sus padres, los reyes del mismísimo reino de Apotos. _

_La princesa llevaba un vestido color crema con adornos dorados zapatillas rojas su corona plateada revelaba su posicíon social también tenía unos guantes blancos_

_(No culpen a la autora, Sonic tenía hambre y se comio las comas.)_

_Segoe miraba la escena algo desconfiado. Sí, a el le encantaba servir a su princípe, más no estaba enamorado de el _**(That's what he said ;D *)**

_El princípe saludaba con disgusto "disimulado" a la princesa Zorracorn._

_Pero en lo que hacía esto, no se percato que Cream miraba por la ventana, un poco molesta por que había que colocar otra bomba. Y no salían muy baratas que digamos._

_Tuvo que vender casi toda la habitacion del rey y la reina. Más el soborno de Tikal para que no revelase nada._

_Pero solo era el principio..._

-Cream, ¿Podemos salir a recorrer el castillo?- _Candara le pidio a la conejita._

-Ah, si, vayan a quemar la casa del vecino.- _Cream respondio distraídamente._

-¡¿Escuchaste eso, Amy?! ¡Podemos espíar al Lord Prower!

-Vaya que eres una puta.- _Respondío secamente Amy._

-¿Eso es un si?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no violes a nadie. Le he prometido a nuestra madre que llegarías a la casa sin ninguna ETS ¿Oíste?

-¡Esta bien!- _La zorra bajo corriendo las escaleras, excitada._

-Me voy Cream. Regreso en un rato.- _Amy le anuncio a su compañera._

-Mhn.- _La coneja seguía con la vista clavada en Sally y el gato azul _**(**)**

-.-.-.-.-

_Amy recogía flores y las deshojaba para después lanzar los petálos al aire. Los veía melancolíca. Sintio que todo se detenía, para al mismo tiempo el tiempo parecía correr._

_Había escuchado que el princípe Sonic y la princesa Zorracorn iban a casarse. A ella le importaba una mierda lo que pasaba ahora con el reino. Mientras ella tenga su dosis de hongos alucinogenos, ella estaría bien._

-Ustedes entren, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.-_ Escucho a Sonic. Le dio un escalofrío. Sintio como un asqueroso sentimiento de obseción le recorría la espalda. La chica se había propuesto a los 9 años no enamorarse como su madre lo había hecho._

_Al parecer su padre se había acostado con un zorra (LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL) y el bebé que dio a luz la otra zorra (Candara) se la dio a la madre de Rose, para nunca aparecer en estos episodios._

-Hola, hola. Tu debes ser la nueva de aquí ¿No?- _Sonic le sonrio. Amy se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentada e hizo una reverencia._

-Majestad.-_ Amy no sentía nada por ese erizo presumido. Solo se arrodillaba para que no le cortase la cabeza._

-No te arrodilles-_ Sonic sonrio ampliamente- Con una sonrisa me basta._

_Amy sonrio lo más falsamente que pudo. Increíblemente, Sonic se la creyo._

-Ahí esta. ¿Ves como es mejor?

-¿Qué se le ofrece?_- Respondío la pelirosada fríamente._

-Nada, nada.

-¡Sonic-kun~!-_ La zorracorn aparecío de la nada_- Estoy aburrida. ¿No quieres hacer... cositas?

_Zorracorn frotaba su mano contra la zona baja del erizo._

_Amy, un poco apenada, se fue al lado contrario donde había aparecido la ardilla._

-"Prostitutas"-_ Rodo los ojos y se fue._

**Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón si la última parte no fue muy cómica que digamos. ¡Pero joder, son las 1:07 a.m y no hay CLASE! El paraíso, señores. El puto paraíso.

**¡NOTAS!**

**(=) Si, esa puta canción de "What does the fox say?"**

**(-) Vlogger sueco que hace gameplays de varios juegos. Si saben inglés y estan aburridos, vayan a ver su canal. No se arrepentiran.**

**(#) Si no saben quien es Adam (ADASDASD), es un chico que sale en el canal de TheFineBrothers. Me explotan los ovarios cada vez que lo veo (No literalmente, claro). A mi me gustan los chicos que me hacen reír asi que supongo que es por eso que me encanta...**

**(*) "That´s what he/she said" (Eso es lo que el/ella dijo) Si no lo conocen, es un chiste muy usado cuando hacen una frase de doble sentido. Ejemplo: **

**A: ¡Esta muy grande para meterlo! (Referiendose al tratar de meter un sofá, mueble, e.t.c a una habitación donde la puerta no es muy grande)**

**B: That´s what she said! (Referiendose al... bueno, ya saben)**

**(**) Creo que a poca gente de aquí ha confundido al menos una vez a Sonic con un gato. Si, me ha pasado.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡LEMMON!

Ejem...

-*_Chocolate_*- Narradora

-"Chocolate"- Pensamiento de personaje

-_**Chocolate**_- Flashback

NT: Nota de la Autora

Here we go~!

* * *

_Después de arreglar la cama para irse a dormir, Sonic se quito los zapatos y apago la luz. Había sido un dia muy pero muy largo y tuvo que aguantar a Zorracorn. Menos mal la habían puesto en otra habitacion._

_Cerro los ojos y se dispuso a soñar._

_*Creeeeeck* _

_La puerta se abrio. Sonic no lo había escuchado, ya que cuando duerme, parece que lo hubieran noqueado, aplastado por un camion, violado por 10 negros, ya saben, lo normal._

_Cream se quito los zapatos y entro a la habitacíon del príncipe Sonic. Se acercaba a este con paso lento, ocultando una daga de plata en su vestido. Una vez llegando a la cama del erizo, se puso arriba de el, saco la daga y..._

_*Click*_

_Segoe encendio la luz y sonrio. Atrás de el habían 20 caballeros, dispuestos a arrestar a la sirvienta._

-¡Segoe!- _Cream le grito_- ¡Maricona_!- Los caballeros la agarraron de los brazos._- ¡Sueltenme! ¡Malditos homosexuales reprimidos!

-¿¡Qué esta pasando!?- _El Rey de Spagonia (El padre de Sonic) aparecio junto a su mujer._- ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

-Vera, mi rey, Cream estubo a punto de matar al príncipe, pero la pude detener a tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- _Cream susurro._

-Bueno, es una larga historia... ¡FLASHBACK!

_**Cream no pudo creer que ya había pasado tanto tiempo. Un mes paso volando. No pudo hacer ningun avance. Estubo atrapada entre la mierda real del trono real, los caprichos de Sally, la pedicura de Sonic. Tomaba mucho tiempo, si, pero valía la pena contemplar los hermosos pies de nuestro amado pero varonil amigo, Sonic.**_

_**-Necesito ir rápido...- La conejita murmullaba, ansiosa.**_

_**-Cream ¿Ya te diste cuenta?- Tikal la llamo.**_

_**-¿De que cosa?- Cream cerro los ojos para esperar lo peor.**_

_**-¡La princesa Sally y el príncipe Sonic se van a casar dentro de 4 días! ¡Qué emocion!- La equidna se abrazaba a si misma.**_

_**-¡Mierda!- La coneja salio corriendo.**_

_**-"¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Amy apenas y le hace caso! ¿Qué voy a hacer?"- Cream llego a la fuente de marfíl del jardín. Abrazo sus rodillas y lloró.**_

_**Pero, un pájaro paso volando encima de ella. Cream miro hacia arriba.**_

_**"Un águila"**_

_**...**_

_**-¿Un águila? ¿A estas fechas?- La pequeña se rasco la cabeza, confusa.**_

_**El águila se poso a los pies de la niña. Una nube de color azul estallo enfrente de ella.**_

_**-¡Hola niña!- El erizo, similar a Sonic, se presento.- Soy Verga The Wizard. Te he escuchado sufriendo. ¡Es mi deber que la gente sea feliz!**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

_**-¡Tienes tres deseos!- Verga saco una varita de su túnica verde esmeralda.**_

_**-¡Oh, deseo que el príncipe Sonic muera antes de cásarse!**_

_**-Eso no es posible, mocosa.- Verga saco un libro de cubierta marrón y lo abrio. Se coloco sus lentes de media luna y se puso a leer en voz alta.- "No puedes asesinar a alguien de la realeza. Esta prohibido" Reglas son reglas, pequeña. ¿No quieres mejor un pastel?**_

_**-¡NO!- Le grito, furiosa.**_

_**-Puedo darte una daga envenenada- Vaya mago.**_

_**-Escucha, quiero... ¿Qué cosa?**_

_**-Una daga.- Repitio Verga, pacientemente.**_

_**-¡Exacto, lo que necesito!- La chica tomo la daga y corrio hacia el castillo. Verga solo sonrio y se esfumo.**_

_**Pero nadie noto que Segoe estaba viendo todo desde el techo de el palacio (Ni una puta idea como llego álla)**_

-Asi paso todo esto.- _Segoe finalizo._

-Bueno, ahora podemos estar tranquilos y celebrar la boda como se debe.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-

-¡¿Ahora que?!- _Cream se molesto. Todos los clichés de mierda en una historia la iban a enfermar._

-¡Padre y Madre, no me quiero casar con Sally Zorracorn! ¡Tiene Herpes!- _Sonic salto de la cama y fue directo con sus padres._

-En realida me quiero casar con Amy Rose.- _Apunto a la criada que estaba apoyada en una pared. Esta se acerco temblando._

-Sorpresivamente, he cambiado mi actitud tsundere por una más amable. Estoy profundamente enamorada de su hijo desde los 0.14 segundos que me demoro caminar desde la pared hacia aquí.

-Al parecer, esto esta llendo mejor de lo planeado. Hijo, te casaras con Amy. Y que no se diga más- _El rey le guiño el ojo a Sonic._

(4 DÍAS DÉSPUES)

-Y les declaro Eriza y Animal Pulgoso. Puede besar a la eriza.- _El papa (?) les dijo a los novios._

_Se besaron y todo el reino se levanto, glorioso. Ya era hora de la fiesta y que mejor que emborracharse con alcohol caro y fino con el rey._

-La fiesta esta animada, hm- _Tails sonrio para si mismo_.- Sonic, descubri otro portal.

-Pero, me quiero quedar.- _El erizo apreto los puños._

-Si nos quedamos, la dimensión se puede mezclar con la actual y sería algo horrible. No quieres tener dos Segoes por ahí ¿O si?

-Vamos al portal.- _Respondio serio Sonic. _

-Esta en la pista de baile.- _Tails dijo_- Necesitamos ir ahí.

-¡Sonic, bailemos!- _Amy tomo a su esposo y empezaron a bailar una canción lenta._

-¡PORTAL!- Tails grito.- ¡DÉTRAS DE TI!

_Sonic beso a Amy en la frente y después la empujo suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y se tiro al portal. Tails miro a Amy por última vez y le sonrio._

-Perdónanos, Reina Amelia.

_Se avento al portal y se cerro._

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el salón._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Perdón si ha sido muy corto. Pero era necesario cortar el rollo de una vez por todas. Por cierto, si últimamente no actualizo, mis disculpas. Estare ocupada en estos días (Y además el domingo es mi cumpleaños)**

**Un abrazo :)**

**¡Adieu!**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Estoy en México chingada madre, no puede hacer tanto frío!

-*_Chocolate_*- Narradora

-"Chocolate"- Pensamiento de los personajes.

*_**Chocolate**_*- Flashback.

NA: Nota de la Autora.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON MAL REDACTADO. ¡ESCONDAN A LOS NIÑOS!**

**-Sonic The Hedgehog, TODOS sus personajes - excepto los OC- y sus videojuegos son de SEGA.-**

* * *

_Tails y Sonic despertaron en su casa. Bueno, Tails fue primero, ya que el erizo tiene el sueño un poco pesadín. _

_Se sento en el sofá donde estaban tirados._

-"Pero...los planes de Eggman no terminan asi como así"- _Tails puso una mano en su barbilla. _

_Le costo un poco pararse de donde estaba sentado, ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Puso una mano en la pared y bajo la vista._

-¿Dónde estamos?- _Arrastro la voz._- ¿En la casa de Amy? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

_Se fue hacia la puerta y la abrio. La brillante luz de la luna lo aturdio (?). Jamás habia sufrido tanto en su corta vida. La cerro de inmediato y se fue al baño. Aprovecho para lavarse la cara y despabilarse un poco. Después miro su reflejo en el espejo. Le había crecido barba (Malditos niños precoces) y tenia los ojos rojos. Volteo donde estaba el retrete y lo abrio, temeroso. Ahi encontro la mierda más apestosa y humeante (NT: Perdón si estan comiendo, pero era inebitable, LOL) que haya existido toda la vida. Le bajo la tapa y salio corriendo._

_Pero no se fijo que Knuckles estaba dormido en el piso._

-¡PUTA!- _El equidna se levanto, adolorido por la patada que le había dado al zorrito. _-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que hay una cagona en el baño y me asuste.- _Le dijo Tails._

-Jamás he conocido a alguien que le tenga miedo a su propia porquería... hasta ahora.

-¡¿Eso es mio?!

-Sip.- _El equidna se levanto e hizo crujir sus huesos de la espalda._- ¿Has visto a Silver?

-N-no.

-Lástima, dile que lo de ayer fue genial. Fue la orgía más asombrosa en todo Mobius.

-¿Orgía?- _Tails se levanto del suelo._

-¿A que hora hay que ir al puerto?

-¿PUERTO?

-La madre de Vainilla nos invito a su casa en la playa, en su pueblo natal. Va a zarpar a las 11:00 p.m, faltan 30 minutos.- _Knux tomo una mochila y se la colgo en el hombro_- ¿Vienes?

-Espera.- _Tails (Inexplicablemente) cargo a Sonic y siguio al equidna._- Vámonos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Chicos, pensamos que ustedes tres no vendrían!- _Cream les grito._

-¿Por qué Sonic esta asi?- _Segoe pregunto._

-Resaca.- _Respondio Knux._

-Ah.

-Bueno, ya que subir.- _Amy respondio._-Oh, pobre Sonic.- _Amy sonrio al zorrito._

-¿No lo odias?- _Tails retrocedio unos pasitos._

-¿Odiarlo? Tiene un altar en su casa de el.- _Rouge se burlo._

-¡Súbanse!- _Grito una eriza de pelaje blanco, desde el barco._

-¡Tails, he reservado champaña para ti~!- _Se escucho la voz de Candara._

-¡Genial!- _Tails tiro a Sonic al mar y salio corriendo._

_Rápidamente, Amy se tiro déspues de él y lo salvo._

-Cof, cof... ¿Amy?- _Sonic abrio los ojos lentamente._

-¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?

-Si, pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tails te solto al agua y yo...

-No, no es eso. Pregunto por que estamos aquí si nos casamos.

-¡¿Te viniste adentro de él, verdad?!- _Le grito Blaze a Knuckles._

-¡Pero si yo lo hice con Silver!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE...!- _La gata fue callada por Silver noqueandola, con un poste de luz._

-Nadie debe saber nuestro sucio secretito...- _Silver dijo aterradoramente, mirando al cuerpo inerte de Blaze._

-¡SÚBANSE, MALDITA SEA!

_Se subieron a regañadientes._

-Maria, cálmate.- _Vainilla sustuvo las manos de la eriza albina._

-¿Quién eres?- _El erizo azul se dirigio a María._

-Soy María, un personaje creado para llenar el vacio de Shadow. Y no volvere a aparecer más que en este episodio.

_Tails la vio de reojo. Una eriza blanca de cabello (¿Puás?) hasta la cintura con un vestido color azul cielo._

-Ah.- _Si, esa explicación era muy logíca. (Como todos los fics de la internet)_

-¡Ya llegamos!- _Rugio Vector. (En 5 minutos. La magia de FanFiction)_

_Una isla con una casa ENORME (La autora no jode, era más grande que la casa blanca) yacía cerca del mar, a punto de ser penetrada... Por los vacacionistas, claro._

_Entraron a la casa y vieron lo cuán enorme era._

_Silver fue directo a la cocina y abrio una bodega que contenía todos los tipos de alcohol habidos y por haber. Sonrio malefícamente y saco una bolsa de cocaína, digo, polvos mágicos y los empezo a vertir proporcionalmente. Después de eso, le quito las etiquetas y les puso de varias marcas como Coca Cola, Red Bull, e.t.c_

-AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A CREAM PARTY!- _Se escuchaba como estaban twerkeando (¿Se puede escuchar como se twerkea?)_

-Silver, sirve un poco de refresco.- _Vainilla pasaba por ahí._

-Como quiera.- _Sonrio malefícamente._

_Sirvio un garrafón (NA: Para los que no saben, un garrafón es como una botella __**enorme **__de agua, que usualmente tiene 25 litros) mezclando todas la bebidas. Después con su telequinesís movio el garrafón, unos vasos y los dio a servir entre todos._

-Media hora después-

-¡FIESHHHTA!- _Vainilla bailaba descordinadamente. Cream inhalaba con Silver cocaína. Espio se tiraba el cuerpo -aun desmayado- de Blaze. Vector jugaba a los bolos con Charmy, con latas de cerveza vacias y usando a Rouge como bola. Shadow estaba contando las desgracias de su vida mientras que María orinaba en la espalda de un ebrio y fumado Knuckles._

_Pero... ¿Dónde estaba Amy, Sonic y Tails?_

_En el cuarto de Vainilla, teniendo un trío..._

_¡De guitarra!(LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)_

-¡No Sonic, es el tercer traste!- _Amy le decía enojada a Sonic._

-¿Pero no estamos cantando Chop Suey?- _Tails pregunto._

-¿Chop...? ¡No, es World Is Mine!- _Amy movia los brazos, desesperada._

-La partitura dice que estamos tocando "El pollito pío"- _Sonic levanto el libro._

-...

-...

-...

-Tails, vete de aqui, en los próximos 2 minutos va a ver una escena lemmon.- _Amy le dijo a Tails._

-Espera... ¿Qué?

-Que vayas por Tikal, se nos olvido en el puerto

-¡Pero si ella esta muer...!

-¡QUE VAYAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- _Le grito Amy._

_Tails, temiendo por su vida, bajo de las escaleras y se fue en el bote. Después de llegar al puerto quemo la casa de Amy, ya que si veia la cagona ella lo iba a quemar a el._

_Mientras tanto la eriza se quito sus botas rojas, seductoramente. Sonic veía perplejo la escena. Amy se desprendia de sus ropas lentamente. El erizo contenía su respiración, pero su corazón latía fuertemente._

_Hasta que la eriza se quedo desnuda. TOTALMENTE desnuda._

_Sonic trago duro y se dejo llevar por la eriza. Amy se puso arriba de el (Y sólo tiene 12 años... Malditos pervertidos) y lo hicieron durante toda la noche (O lo que quedaba de ella)._

_Después, Sonic se le monto (En la posición que todos conocemos. 4 patas, señores) y bueno, ya saben la típica escena de "Grita mi nombre, Amy"_

_Lo hicieron de todas las maneras posibles. __TODAS._

_A la mañana siguiente el chico se levanto con una gran sonrisa._

-Ames, despierta- _Sacudio a la pequeña_- Amor, despiertate.

_Pero la eriza no respondio._

-¡AMY!- _Quito bruscamente las sabanas. Pero se llevo un asco terrible._

_Vector estaba en la cama. Con ÉL. Con Sonic._

-¿Mh? ¿Sonic?- _Vector se tallo los ojos._- ¿Qué paso?

-¿T-tuvimos...?- _Sonic tartamudeo avergonzado._

-¿Me la metiste?- _El cocodrilo empezaba a sudar. ¡El no podía ser el que recibía! Había sido creado (O al menos eso era lo que pensaba) para dar. ¡Para soplar nucas! ¡No para morder almohadas!_

_Mientras que Vector pensaba en la desgracia de lo ocurrido, Sonic se percato que Amy estaba tirada de la cama, en el lado de Vector._

-Ames, despiertate.- _Sonic sacudio a la eriza, con una gran sonrisa._- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Sonikku...- _Asentía la chica._

-¡SONIC!- _Tails rompio la puerta._- ¡SAL Y ACOMPAÑAME!

_Los dos erizos saltaron por la sorpresa. Pero Vector seguía en su dilema existencial._

-Ya voy, ya voy.- _Sonic dijo algo molesto. Le dio un beso en la frente a Amy y salio de la puerta._

_Ya en la playa, Tails daba saltos, un poco emocionado por lo que había descubierto._

-¡Sonic, entiendo todo esto!

-¿Esta no es la dimensión en la que vivimos?

-¡No!- _respondio Tails con una gran sonrisa, después se subio a una roca y extendio los brazos_- ¡Es la dimensión OCC!

-¿OCC?

-Es cuando los personajes no son retratados con su personalidad de una manera correcta. Tú, por ejemplo te enamoraste de Amy a los pocos segundos de oir su nombre. Amy no es acosadora contigo. Knuckles es más tranquilo y eso que no ha aparecido en otra escena. Shadow es más relajado y más sensible. Cream más agresiva. Candara no se me ha acercado en todo el día ¡Todo esto es lógico!- _Tails temblaba de la emoción. Maldito café._

-¿Y cuándo aparecera el próximo portal?-_ Pregunto Sonic._

-Según el localizador de portales que construí, dice que...- _El zorro espero para que respondiera su artefacto color amarillo pollo._- ¡El próximo mes!

-¿No podremos esperar más?- _El erizo pregunto nervioso._

-No. El próximo es en 50 años y si esperamos esa cantidad de años, los otros portales se abrirán y dejaran pasar a TODA la gente que conocemos. Y no creo que otra Candara me ayude a trabajar.

-Y yo no necesito otro Segoe.

-¡Exacto!

-Esta bien.- _Sonic se retiro algo triste._

_Tails solo vio como se alejaba._

-No puedo esperar a que se acabe esto- _Se dijo a si mismo Tails._

_Fue a la orilla de la playa y, mientras el viento le daba en la cara, pensaba si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Si, se eliminaría todo lo que habían hecho, incluso los OC._

_Pero ¿realmente era lo que el quería? Había tenido una acosadora como Amy, pero en zorra (LOL). Le hizo sentir mal al principio, pero hasta se llego a acostumbrar, incluso disfrutaba las atenciones de Candara._

_Sacudio la cabeza. No podía hacer eso. No podía quedarse, por más que quisiera._

_Ya podia buscarse una Candara en Mobius._

-.-.-.-.-

-Amy, tengo que decirte algo.- _Sonic le dijo seriamente a Amy._

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo.

-Tú primero- _Sonic le indico a Amy, algo nervioso._

-¡Estoy embarazada!- _Amy sonrio, triunfante._

-¿Em-embarazada?- _Sonic respondio temoroso._

-¡Si!

-O sea, ¿Preñada?

-Aja.

-¿Con una enfermedad de 9 meses?

-S-si- _Amy murmuro, algo extrañada por la actitud de Sonic._

-...

-...

-¡Ya quiero que salga!- _Sonic le dio una palmadita en el abdomen de Amy. Puta madre, si él apenas y podía cuidar a Tails. Más bien, Tails cuidaba a Sonic._

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"- _El zorro los había escuchado. Ahora Sonic seguramente se apegaría al bebé._

_Tendria que recurrir a Cream y a Verga._

_-.-.-.-_

_Cream y Verga comian un helado mientras estaban en un bote pequeño. Cream se había comprado una caña de pescar y tenia muchas ganas de probarla. Verga solamente comía y de vez en cuando tocaba pequeños acordes con la guitarra que se había traído. Por no decir que se pudo infiltrar en la habitación de Sonic y Amy (En pleno terror show) y se robo una de las guitarras._

-And she spoke words that will melt in your hands- _Verga cantaba._

-And she spoke words of wisdom- _Cream tambien cantaba._

-To the basement people, to the basement-

-Many surprises awaits you-

-In the basement, people. In the basement **(*)-**

-Que tranquilidad- _Suspiraba Cream._

-Sehh- _Verga comía con un gran cucharon._

-¡OIGAN!- _Tails se acercaba volando. _

_Cream hizo una mueca._

-¿Qué quieres, Prower?- _La coneja solto._

-Necesito que me ayuden.

-¿Con que?- _Verga lamía la cuchara del helado._

-Verán, hay un problema.- _Tails trago duro._- Amy esta embarazada.

-¿Esta... embara...zada?- _Cream seguía con la vista en la costa, con la caña en la mano._

_Verga tosió._

-S-si.

-¿De ti?- _Cream pico algo._

-¡N-no! Es de Sonic.-

-Entonces no veo por que interrupirlos.- _Cream se sento y recogio el sedal. Pesco una lubina _**(**)**

-Es que... Necesito a Sonic.

-¿Vas por ese camino, Tails? Pobre Candara.- _Verga se rio._

-No, no es por eso.- _Tails se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de Candara._- Es para... algo.

-¿Tráfico de orgános?- _Cream pregunto mientras abria una lata de jugo. Le ofrecio una a Tails. Este nego._

-No.

-¿Planeas venderlo?

-No.

-¿Esclavitud?

-No...

-¿Prostituirlo? ¡Venga, sueltalo!- _La pequeña se desespero._

-No puedo decirselos.

-Cream.- _Verga dejo a un lado el bote de helado._- Si no nos quiere contar su problema, déjalo. No somos psiquíatras.

_Cream asintio. Saco una libreta y sus gafas de media luna._

-Cliente núm. 80. Nombre, Miles "Tails" Prower. Edad, 8 años. Ojos azules, Pelaje, amarillo. Servicio de...- _La chica levanto la mirada hacia Tails, quien la vio perpleja._

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- _Verga se acerco al pequeño._

-Tenemos muchos servicios. Somos asesinos a mano armada, píromanos, vendedores de drogas, sirvientes, espías, strippers...- _Asintio la chica_

-Ese lo hago yo- _Dijo Verga, orgulloso de si mismo._

-Actores porno, meseros, entre otros.

-Parteros.- _Tails respondio, serio._

_Cream suspiro._

-Parteros entonces.- _La chica apunto_.-Servicio de parto. Costo de 900,000 rings. Firma.- _Cream entrego el recibo a Tails. Este lo firmo._

-¿Tienes los rings?- _Verga le pregunto a Tails._

_Asintio y saco la bolsa._

-¿Pero no querías que interrumpieramos el parto?- _El erizo gris se sento, viendo como la coneja contaba los rings._

-Oh no. Quiero que saquen al niño y se lo entreguen a María. Ella se lo llevara y lo educara muy lejos de aquí y de Mobius. Después me ire con Sonic. Y ustedes tendran su dinero.

_Cream puso a un lado la bolsa de rings. No quería hacerle eso a su mejor amiga. Pero ese era el negocio en el que se había metido, y no podía discutirlo. No quería meter sus sentimientos en el trabajo._

-¿Se lo has comunicado a María?- _Verga miro al zorro._

-No. Pero tengo un plan. Me voy.- _Tails movio sus colas y salio del bote._

_Cream y Verga vieron como Tails se iba._

-No va a ser facíl como los ultimos trabajos, Cream.

-Ya lo se, Verga.- _Cream abrio la pequeña libreta._-Necesitamos muchas cosas. Vamos al mercado que esta cerca de aquí.

_El peligris asintío y tomo los remos._

-.-.-.-.-.-

_María despellejaba la piel de los peces que pescaron Verga y Cream. Cortaba los vegetales y los ponía en las ollas para cocinarlos. Vainilla había salido con Vector a pasear y le había pedido hacer la comida._

_Una ama de casa. ¿Desde cuando su vida se había convertido en eso?_

_Se había revelado contra Eggman, quien la había creado para vengarse de Shadow. Un intento de llenar su error. La creo totalmente diferente a Shadow. Pelaje blanco, color azul. Simpatíca, expresiva. Pero más poderosa. _

_Todavía recordaba cuando Shadow la salvo._

_**-¡EGGMAN, DEVUELVE LAS ESMERALDAS!- Gritaba Amy, con su Pico Pico Hammer.**_

_**-¡No lo creo, mocosa! ¡Finalmente podre derrotar a Sonic The Hegdehog! ¡Y me convertire como el rey de toda la tierra! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- El robot de Eggman se levantaba, glorioso.- ¡María! ¡Ataca!**_

_**La eriza (De ahora pelaje amarillo, por las esmeraldas) obedecio y ataco a Amy, golpeándola fuertemente. La pelirosa salio volando.**_

_**Shadow veía como uno a uno de sus compañeros eran derrotados. Sintio algo de lástima por María, por que el estubo ahí.**_

_**Corrio hacia la chica y le dio un golpe al estómago. La eriza gimio.**_

_**-¡Eres un cobarde!- Le grito Shadow a Eggman.- ¡Mandas a pelear a una chica y tú solo ves desde tu estúpido robot!**_

_**-¡Oh, Shadow! Veo tu envidia. María es definitivamente la forma de vida perfecta. Tú te rebelaste y te volviste más débil.- Eggman negaba con la cabeza, decepcionado.**_

_**-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Shadow exploto (NT: No literal, claro) e hizo trizas la máquina.**_

_**Eggman salio corriendo, dejando a María sola.**_

_**La peliblanca abrio sus ojos. Vio como los chicos la rodeaban.**_

_**-Por favor... no... me maten...- Gemia, adolorida.**_

_**-No podemos dejarla aquí.**_

_**-¡Fue creada por Eggman!**_

_**-Tú por una puta y nadie te anda pagando para trabajos manuales, ¿O si, Knuckles?**_

_**-¡Maldito Sonic!**_

_**-¡Callense!- Escucho como la voz de una mujer les gritaba.- Podríamos vigilarla.**_

_**-Eso es muy arriesgado, Blaze.**_

_**-Podemos usar el interrogatorio de Shadow.**_

_**-"¿Shadow?"-**_

_**-Sólo hay que meter una cama y limpiar la sangre seca de las paredes.**_

_**-Ya esta decidido. Vamónos.**_

_**Soló vio como un erizo negro la levantaba del suelo. Y se desmayo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Doctor, no va creerlo, pero soñe con mi hermano...- La eriza blanca se levanto de donde estaba acostada.- ¿Doc?**_

_**La chica miro la habitación, pintada de color grisaceo. Miro la mesa, que tenía dos sillas.**_

_**Había un plato de sopa, humeante. Se levanto y tosío. Se fijo en su camison de hospital que llevaba, en sus manos que tenían todavía sus guantes. Jaló la silla, para sentarse a comer la sopa. Le daba igual donde estaba, tenía un hambre del demonio.**_

_**Abrieron la puerta.**_

_**La eriza seguía comiendo, sin levantar la vista.**_

_**-Hola.- Alguien jaló la silla.**_

_**-Mh.**_

_**-Ya veo por que te comparan con Shadow. ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?**_

_**-...**_

_**-Me agradas.**_

_**Levanto la mirada y vio a una gata de color violeta sonreír.**_

_**-¿Dónde estoy?**_

_**-Mobius.**_

_**-¿Y el doctor?**_

_**-Te abandono- Blaze se acomodo en su lugar.**_

_**-Vaya...**_

_**-...**_

_**-¿Quién eres?**_

_**-Soy Blaze The Cat. Tú eres...**_

_**-María The Hedgehog.**_

_**-¿Fuiste creada por Eggman?**_

_**María asintio.**_

_**-Justo como Shadow. Que cosas.**_

_**-Quiero verlo.**_

_**-¿Mh?**_

_**-Quiero ver a Shadow.**_

_**-¿A Shadow?**_

_**-A mi hermano.**_

_**-No es tu hermano.**_

_**-Pero fuimos creados por el descendiente de Eggman. Bueno, al menos Shadow. Eso me hace una pariente. Y me pusieron el nombre de mi tía María.**_

_**-Eres muy lista.**_

_**-Gracias.**_

_**Blaze se levanto de su lugar y fue a la puerta. María estornudo y se acomodo el camison.**_

_**Se abrio la puerta.**_

_**-Hola, María.- Shadow la miraba fríamente.**_

_**La nombrada se sonrojo y sonrio.**_

_**-Hola.**_

_**-Veo que Eggman hizo un buen trabajo.**_

_**-S-si.**_

_**-¿Cómo te hizo?- Shadow tomo asiento en la mesa.**_

_**-Como tú.**_

_**-¿Black Doom te dio sangre?**_

_**La chica se rio. **_

_**-No... El Doctor me la dio de María (NA: No **__**ESA **__**María)**_

_**-¿Tienes sangre de ella por tus venas?- El erizo se acerco al rostro de la peliblanca**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-¿P-pero cómo? Ella esta muerta.**_

_**-No lo sé. Y lo más extraño es que estoy completamente sana.- María recordo hablar con el Doctor, explicandole la enfermedad que tenía la fallecida.**_

_**-Ya veo.- Shadow se hundio en su silla.**_

_**-¿La extrañas?**_

_**-Claro que la extraño. Eramos muy cercanos.**_

_**-Era una persona maravillosa.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**-He visto fotos. Era muy hermosa.**_

_La eriza sacudio su cabeza y siguio cocinando. Eran 16 personas y tenia poco tiempo._

_El zorro entro a la cocina. Apago la radio que tenía María encendida y se sento._

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- _Tails la miro fijamente._

_María solto una risita._

-Ahora no puedo. Son las 6:00 p.m y en una hora regresa Vainilla.- _La eriza cortaba con un cuchillo la cabeza de los pescados y los ponia en otro plato._- Ponles sal a los peces, por favor.

_Tails agarro el plato y uno por uno, les ponía la sal._

-Dímelo mientras preparo lo demás.- _María sacaba los vasos de cristal._

-¿Prometes no enojarte?

-Mientras que sea algo de matar gente, no me enojare.- _Le sonrio al zorrito._

-Necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande.

-Ája.

-¿Podrías cuidar al bebé de Sonic y Amy hasta que cumpla 18?

_María tiro los vasos que tenía en los brazos._

-¿Qué haga QUÉ?

-Cuidar al bebé de Sonic y Amy.- _Repitio temeroso Tails._

-Eso ya lo sé, pendejo.- _María dijo molesta. Tails temblo. Jamás la habia visto tan enojada._-¿Esta embarazada?

_Amy bajo los escalones, asustada._

-¿Estan bien?- _Pregunto, viendo el suelo llenos de pedazos de cristal._

_Maria (Con la cara roja, del enojo) asintio._

-Vete a dormir, querida. La cena estara en un instante.

_Amy asintio temerosa y volteo a ver Tails. Él tenia la cabeza baja._

_Esperon a que Amy subiera y que no pudieran oirlos._

-¡No puedo hacerle eso a Amy, carajo!- _Maria echaba fuego por la boca, mientras ponia los peces en el sartén._- ¡Es como mi hermana!

-Pero, es por algo muy importante.

-Dímelo. TODO.

_Tails le explico la situacíon en la que estaban. María se quedo pensando, viendo el sartén._

-¿En dónde esta la nueva casa?- _La eriza volteo los peces, mientras revolvía con la otra mano la salsa especial que Blaze le había enseñado a preparar_.

-Todavía no se.-_ Tails se mecía en su silla._

-Déjamelo a mi.

-¿Q-qué?

-Conozco a unas personas que me deben favores en Spagonia. Mobius esta muy lejos de ahí, ire a verlos pasado mañana.

-¡Gracias!- _Tails se bajo de donde estaba sentado. Abrazo la cintura de María y salio corriendo._

-No hay de que...- _María apago los fogones de donde estaba cocinando. Sirvio todo en 16 platos y suspiro. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

¡ASUPUTAMADRE!

Ha sido el capitulo más largo de toda mi historia en FanFiction. Me estube matando para hacer todo esto. Es una manera de compensar los dias en que no publique.

Y también me mate para pensar en algo para María. Lo único que se me ocurrio fue eso, que es "hermana" de Shadow. La gente que esta conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo (o la que me conoce), sabra que me gusta el incesto en el anime y FanFiction. Ohhhh yeahh.

Sin embargo, una discúlpa por el mierdoso lemmon que escribi. Soy pésima en escribir este tipo de escenas.

Hay 2 refencias en este episodio.

**(*)** La letra es de la canción "Undercover Martyn" de Two Door Cinema Club. Búsquenla.

De nada.

**(**)** La lubina es un tipo de pez. Animal Crossing me lo enseño :3

Muchos pinshis abrazos y besos.

Adieu~! :)


End file.
